Sepotong Kenangan
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Salah satu hari saat Devil Bats Team menjalani latihan Death March di Amerika.


Sepotong Kenangan - an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction

Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yuusuke Murata (yeah, yang kemarin kelupaan -plak!-)

* * *

Halo, aku Mamori Anezaki. Kupikir kalian pembaca manga Eyeshield 21 sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah manager klub Amefuto di Deimon, sekolahku.

Dengan statusku sebagai manager klub, aku mengikuti perintah kapten tim untuk menemaninya berlatih bersama semua anggota klub KE AMERIKA.

Hmm, sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Cobalah baca ulang volume 9 agar kalian bisa mengingatnya lagi. Kalau memang hafal, ya gak usah baca ulang. Tapi buat para pelajar, jangan lupa untuk membaca ulang buku pelajaran! Belajar! Study is the number ONE!

-back to fanfic-

Kata Hiruma, The Commander from Hell yang nyasar dan bersekolah di Deimon, kami akan menjalani latihan Death March diawasi oleh pelatih yang tak sengaja kami temukan di pesisir pantai. Bersama Doburoku-sensei, kami memulai latihan kami...

Ultra Training Lintas Amerika.

Intinya, untuk bisa kembali ke Jepang tercinta, bagian backs akan marathon sepanjang 2000 km dan bagian line mendorong truk Devil Bats (berisi barang-barang dan perlengkapan kemping kami, tentu saja). Dan aku, sebagai manager tim, duduk dalam truk, menyetir truk atas perintah Doburoku-sensei.

Doburoku-sensei duduk di belakang truk, berteriak memberi nasihat dan menyemangati para line (Kurita, Komusubi, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano) yang sibuk mendorong truk.

Sena yang sudah kuberi payung dan botol minum juga duduk manis di sebelah Doburoku-sensei, menemaninya (A/N : Ok, semua readers pasti tau itu Cerberus yang nyamar jadi Sena).

Bagian backs (Hiruma, Yukimitsu, dan Monta) sudah tak terlihat. Mereka benar-benar semangat marathon. Walaupun terlihat seperti dipaksa lari karena ditembaki senapan mulu sama Hiruma-kun...

Matahari yang sepertinya berjalan malas-malasan ke arah barat akhirnya sampai juga di garis cakrawala sana. Kami semua menepi untuk beristirahat.

"Waktunya makan malam, manager sialan," kata Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya ke langit beberapa kali.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku punya nama," kataku kesal. "Malam ini mau makan apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa ekor burung terjatuh dari langit, begitu saja. Diambil Doburoku-sensei. Dioper ke arahku. Kuperhatikan, burung-burung liar itu mati tertembak. Aku menyiapkan peralatan memasak untuk memasak makan malam dari hasil buruan Hiruma itu.

* * *

Acara makan malam dimulai. Sangat menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi tawa gembira.

Sambil makan, Monta menceritakan kekonyolan masa kecilnya dengan sebuah pisang. Yukimistu bercerita tentang kengerian Floral Triangle di suatu daerah bernama Grand Line, entah di mana itu. Sena pun menceritakan keajaiban yang dialami para pendaki gunung. Kuroki berhasil membuat kami ketakutan dengan 'cerita horor di Universitas Hindoneshia'-nya. Kurita mencairkan suasana dengan lelucon tentang biksu ternama Mikkyu. Juumonji malah membeberkan alasan mengapa band Aka-tsuki anggotanya mulai menghilang satu persatu. Dia mendapat informasi itu dari kenalannya, katanya. Togano malah bercerita tentang jalan komiknya yang akan diterbitkan, membuatku merasa tidak perlu membeli komik itu.

Saat yang seru itu harus dipotong, karena sifat rajin Hiruma akan latihannya sedang kambuh.

Dengan tambahan dukungan Doburoku-sensei, kami semua menjalani latihan SEMALAM SUNTUK. Padahal kami baru selesai makan malam! Uhh, orang itu...

* * *

Matahari menampakkan diri di ufuk timur. Pertanda pagi hari telah datang.

"Manager sialan, suruh anak-anak sialan itu beristirahat. Kita berangkat setelah makan siang," kata Hiruma sembari mengambil laptopnya.

"Hiruma-kun, kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat berikan mereka minum sebelum mereka semua mati konyol."

Aku mendengus kesal. Kuambil handuk-handuk dan berbotol-botol air minum, lalu kubagikan ke semua anggota. Tak lupa kusuruh mereka untuk tidur sebelum latihan nanti siang. Begadang untuk marathon semalam suntuk tak baik untuk tubuh mereka.

Pesan moral : Bila kau adalah manager tim olahraga dan sang ketua adalah Iblis, kau akan belajar dengan sendirinya untuk tidak membuang waktu istirahat.

"Hoahh..." kurasakan kalau mataku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku juga ikut mengantuk. Setelah menjemur handuk penuh keringat nan bau bekas dipakai para anggota dan merapikan botol-botol minum, aku menyadari ada 1 botol yang masih terisi penuh.

Bingung, aku melihat para anggota yang sekarang sudah tertidur di atas karpet hijau, sedikit kasar, dan berbau khas (alaa, bilang aja itu RUMPUT! Susah amat...). Aku yakin semua sudah mendapat minum jatah masing-masing.

Kecuali satu orang...

The Captain of the Deimon Devil Bats

Youichi Hiruma

Aku memandangi handuk dan botol minum itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin nyuekin dia, tapi kalau dia kena dehidrasi karena tidak minum, bagaimana? (memikirkan prediksi terburuk) Terus gara-gara sakit dia jadi nggak punya stamina kuat, jadi kalah melulu, dan dia gagal ke Christmast Bowl?

ITU GARA-GARA AKU?

Berarti, aku gagal sebagai manager yang baik?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku mengambil handuk dan botol minum itu. Aku _harus_ membawakannya. Barulah aku sadar, Hiruma menghilang entah kemana. Tadi aku langsung membagikan jatah minum, jadi aku tak tahu kemana arah dia pergi.

Tenanglah, Mamori! Dia tak akan pergi jauh. Latihan ini sangat berat, tak mungkin dia pergi jauh. Bahkan Sena yang seharian membagikan air minum juga kecapekan. Ayo, berpikir tenang...

Kugosok-gosok mataku menahan kantuk. Kuperhatikan daerah sekelilingku. Perhatianku tertuju pada beberapa batang pohon di dekat sana. Mengikuti arah angin berhembus, aku mendekati pohon-pohon itu. Dan aku menemukan_nya_.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Dia tak bergerak. Sama sekali. Kulihat laptop hitamnya duduk manis di pangkuannya. Tapi tangannya tidak bergerak. Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu di sini. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

Dan jarak 1 meter sudah cukup untuk memberi tahuku kalau Hiruma _tertidur._

Hiruma membiarkan laptopnya menyala. Kulihat layarnya, jendela excel sedang aktif, dipenuhi diagram dan data-data yang tak kumengerti, memenuhi layar laptop itu. Aneh sekali, dia tertidur dengan keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya. Bajunya juga penuh keringat. Entah kenapa, hal itu sedikit menggangguku.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tertidur tanpa mengelap keringatmu..." aku pun menghapus keringat Hiruma dengan lembut, memakai handuk yang tadi kubawa.

"Arigato..."

DEG! Kutarik tanganku, kaget. _Uhh, dia terbangun? Gimana, nih?_ Kuperhatikan mata Hiruma yang masih tertutup. _Ngg, mengigau, mungkin?_ Kepalang basah, aku juga membersihkan dahi Hiruma...

...sampai aku sadar kalau dari tadi aku memperhatikan wajahnya terus.

Sontak, mukaku memerah karena tindakanku yang diluar perintah otakku sendiri. _Ngapain aku memperhatikan wajah Hiruma? Cukup, kalau aku terus disini, bisa-bisa aku mikir yang macam-macam!_ (hhe, kayak apaan?) Aku meletakkan botol minum Hiruma di sebelahnya, ditahan handuknya. Aku pun berdiri.

"Tunggu..."

DEG! Sebentar, telingaku tidak salah dengar, kan? Orang *?* ini beneran ngigo atau mimpi atau punya kebiasaan ngomong sambil tidur atau beneran _terbangun_? Aku kembali memaksa mataku yang sudah sangat mengantuk (karena ikutan begadang) untuk kembali memperhatikan mata Hiruma. Terpejam, tanda orang tertidur.

_Hyuuusshhh~_

Uahh, anginnya sejuk sekali! Pantas saja Hiruma ketiduran dibawah pohon-pohon adem ini.

Otakku semakin berat, tak mampu berpikir lagi. Mataku sangat lelah. Aku yang sudah sangat mengantuk, akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhku ke batang pohon terdekat. Pikiranku pun melayang pergi ke alam mimpi penuh cream puff.

(Author : Yup, mimpi khas Mamori.

Readers : Gak penting juga yah? Teruskan, oy!)

* * *

-Hiruma POV-

Drrt-drrt-drrt-tik!

Kumatikan getaran alarm jam tangan sialanku. Kubuka mataku pelan, aku masih merasa sedikit mengantuk. Hei, sekarang aku bersama dengan tim sialanku sedang berada di Amerika untuk menjalani Death March. Aku harus segera siap-siap.

Saat aku akan berdiri itulah, aku merasakan suatu beban di bahuku.

"Manager sialan, ngapain kamu tidur di sini?" kataku pelan.

Wajah malaikatnya tak berubah. Tch, seperti saat dia bangun, bahkan saat dia tidur pun wajahnya tetap manis. Dengan pelan, aku menggeser kepalanya, yang tadi bersender pada bahuku, sekarang bersender pada batang pohon.

Kulihat botol air minum dan handuk yang tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahku. Oke, aku mengerti maksud baiknya, mengantarkan botol air minum dan handuk bagianku. Kuambil 2 benda itu beserta laptopku. Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali ke truk Devil Bats, meletakkan laptopku. Kulihat jam tanganku, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Saatnya membangunkan manager sialan.

("Psst! Hiruma, sebentar!"

"Apaan kau, author sialan? Motong fic seenaknya saja!"

"Terserah aku! Ini fanfic aku! Nih, pakai ini buat bangunin Mamori!" *kasih bungkusan kecil ke Hiruma*

"Kamu bahkan sampai membeli 'itu' juga?"

"'juga'? Kyaa~ Hiruma memang hebat, sudah menyiapkan 'ini' buat Mamori! Ok, akan kulanjutin fanfic-nyaa~")

Dengan berbekal 'bungkusan misterius', Hiruma mendekati tempat dimana tadi dia tertidur, tempat Mamori tertidur sekarang. Hiruma mebuka bungkusan itu, dan...

-back to Mamori POV again-

(Readers : Gubrak!)

Hmm... Angin yang sejuk menerpa wajahku... Cahaya matahari menyelimuti tubuhku... Kedamaian dan ketenangan menahan mataku untuk tetap menutup. Apa aku sedang berada di surga? Wangi yang lembut ini... Rasa manis di mulutku ini... Aku mengunyah _sesuatu_ yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mulutku itu.

Sontak, otakku bereaksi. Kubuka mataku.

Kulihat seorang pemuda duduk di sebelahku, sedang memegang sepotong cream puff. Mukanya tampak tersenyum geli.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, manager sialan."

"HIRU—!" perkataanku terpotong karena dia sudah menyumpal mulutku dengan potongan lain cream puff. Aku yang masih kaget hanya bisa menelan makanan kesukaanku itu.

"Siapkan makan siang selagi aku membangunkan anak-anak sialan itu," perintahnya.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku begitu?" kataku cemberut.

"Kupikir kau kangen Cream Puff Kariya. Bersabarlah, secepatnya kita akan balik ke Jepang," dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. Aku terdiam, tak menduga akan sikapnya yang memang selalu tak terduga itu.

Lalu, dia pergi begitu saja. Sukses meninggalkanku yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

* * *

Aku kembali berada dalam truk Devil Bats. Menyetir truk. Latihan dimulai lagi setelah makan siang selesai. Bahkan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Hiruma menyuruhku untuk masuk ke truk, walaupun dia bersikap biasa.

Aku masih terbayang wajah Hiruma. Saat dia tertidur. Saat dia bersikap lembut. Benar-benar tipe orang yang sulit untuk dipahami.

Entah kekuatan apa yang tiba-tiba menarik bibirku ini untuk tersenyum. Dan aku merasa bahagia karenanya.

~~OWARI~~

* * *

Gyahahaha! Satu lagi fanfic HiruMamo! Apakah romance-nya kerasa? Kependekan? (haha) Garis pemisahnya kelihatan? Yeah! Aku sendiri emang lagi pengen ber-narsis-ria, jadi ikutan masuk ke fict sendiri... -plakk- Tapi ide ini langsung muncul pas baca ulang volume 9 lho! Jadi yang ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri!

Terus, yang kemarin sudah mereview fic-ku yang pertama, HONTOU NI ARIGATO~! Maaf gak kubalas... Aku sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa...

Dan bagi yang berkenan, tentu saja dipersilakan review!


End file.
